


去温泉吧！

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: 写点都市日常，大小姐和部下泡温泉。真的很喜欢那种虽然可能会残酷但是有着微妙的通识礼仪的都市，所以这样写了，大概会有ooc请注意。





	去温泉吧！

绝大多数的人都不知道都市里绝大多数自称是真正温泉的汤屋都是用普通热水假冒的，虽然其实都市中确实有温泉眼不假，然而为了利益而不择手段的商家才不会冒着和各种势力争夺的风险去提供真正的天然温泉，他们宁可往水池里多丢点硫磺下去。

纱世坐在木凳上，任由头顶的水流冲刷过背部，在脚下汇聚成浅红色然后渗入地漏。她略微眯起眼睛，舒适地发出一声叹息。只有一人的淋浴间里她的声音变成沉闷的回响，纱世拽过挂在墙上的手巾，从肩头开始往下搓洗。她的身上因为战斗而沾染了不少血污，擦拭的时候铁锈味和热气一起蒸腾出来，让大小姐不由得蹙眉，耸动着鼻子抬手想把这些气息挥散出去。她的长发完全被水打湿了，厚重地紧贴在身上，纱世的动作不由得急躁了些，比起让人舒心到连骨头都快软化的温泉浴池，坐在这里擦洗就像是禁闭——当然也只是相对而言，她只不过是太久没来这里的汤屋，以至于有些急不可耐，然而带着不洁净的气味进入浴池乃是大忌，她不想在这种会落下面子的地方失礼。

她一直洗到手里白色的毛巾都被快染上了红色。门外的侍者恭敬地问候一声，纱世这才直起身子，拾起水盆和小凳推开了淋浴间的门。侍者立刻接过她手中的东西，小心地为她披上浴衣。

不知道是从何时开始从哪里传来的规矩，泡入温泉前必须要先洗净身躯，也不知为何，无论是后巷的帮派还是体体面面的收尾人乃至于那些社会精英，哪怕身份悬殊，在小小的一座汤屋中都默许了这样的流程，最后在水雾缭绕里坦诚相见。至少都市人大多都还维持着这样微妙的仪式感。

纱世从侍者手里接过木簪子，在对方说会帮忙清洗寄放的衣物的时候微微颔首，毕竟没人会想在身心都洗净放松的时候再穿上那种不知道经过几次战斗之后的外衫，汤屋大多都会提供那些服务。她没扎起腰带，按着襟口沿着木质走廊走向浴场，脚下的地板也是温热的，让她的步伐里不由得隐约带上一丝不合年纪的雀跃。

面前弥散开一大片朦胧的雾气，和扑上脸的热度一起的是浓烈的硫磺味道，隐约能听到银和杨压低了声音谈笑的声音。温泉当然是混浴比较有意思，不过这自然是清空了浴场内其他的外人的结果，多给些钱店家自然会帮忙梳理安排这当中的关系。纱世并不气恼手下抢先一步的行为，某种意味上这也是确实难以避免的正常事情，把他们晾在浴场外边反而就有些不近人情了。她褪下了浴衣站在水边，重新把湿淋的长发盘回头顶，再执起长柄木勺舀起温泉池水往肩膀后背上浇下。天然温泉的温度比起淋浴高出不少，流淌过的地方都带起一阵刺痛，她细腻白皙的皮肤很快就在水流浸润下泛出绯红色来，大抵是听到水花溅起的响动，浴池另一端的声音停滞了片刻，然后传来两句恭敬的“大小姐”。

纱世含混地应着，又往脖颈和胸口扑了些热水后蹲下身来，将一条腿没入了温泉中，然后是另一条腿，水池其实不深，她直接蜷起身子坐了下去才堪堪没入到脖子，若是挺直脊背那大抵只能泡到胸口。她的眼睛被硫磺蒸汽熏得干涩，干脆仰起脸打量周围的陈列。

露天的浴场周围交替栽种着枫树和樱花树，声称是可以春日赏樱，秋日观枫，冬日沐雪，不过他们也只能偶尔在休假日前往汤屋，因而也大多顾不上挑选来的好时机，甚至连这里冬天会不会下雪都一时回想不清。纱世靠在浴场边上，天空刚刚好是黄昏，橘色的火烧云缓慢地从头顶爬过，还没到深秋，枫叶还是浅黄色没有要落下的模样。她迷糊地思索了一会水面上漂开叶片的场景，然后摇头把那种想法从脑海里驱散了出去。

浸泡在比起人体温度高出许多的泉水中，从皮肉到骨头都像是快要变得酥麻那样彻底地放松了下来，时间一久，说不定连思绪都能轻飘飘地飞走。店家所说的可以治愈伤口的效果没怎么明显地感觉出来，但是或许后巷里再没有第二个可以让人这般彻底放下警惕的地方了，以至于每每离开这里总有种从皮囊到心灵都被洗净了错觉，然后又飞快地染上了血腥。  
怎么可能呢，那种事情。纱世撇了撇嘴，撑住浴池的石壁让肩头露出水面，她的面颊和其他的地方都被洗成了绯红，挂着水珠的皮肤接触到微凉的夜风让她略微哆嗦，但手脚都彻底暖了起来，这点寒意压根确实算不上什么。

她呼出一口浊气，拿起手巾覆上额头，在她没有注意到的时候些微的喧哗声、笑声和坚硬的物品相互碰撞的声音又响了起来，想得出是那两个人点了酒的结果，想不通为什么男人之间会有那么多共同话题。

如果可以的话，一直在这里泡着直到身心都融化也不错，很多人都会这么想，就像都市虽然暗流涌动，却又在某些方面异常传统一样，有些格格不入的突兀感。准确来说，如果不是为了钱和权力，谁又不想回归这一汪能洗净一切的泉水中呢？

毕竟……再怎么说，就算借着黑云会的便利，在这里泡上一晚也够让人肉疼的。

意识到的时候夜幕已经降临了，云团变成深邃的黑蓝色，慢悠悠地从东升的月的脚边流过，乍一看甚至找不到星点的痕迹。纱世品不出什么意境，一时间只觉得和这里的气氛很搭，或许她再年轻一点还能说出些符合事宜的词藻，不过那些对于厮杀无用的东西很快都会被帮派生活抛却。

贴住了胳臂的东西唤回她的意识，水面上浮动着木头的篮子，小隔档中是被热水温好了的酒水，还有糯米团子。

是侍者送来了清酒和点心，与此同时还有恭敬地通报说晚餐也准备好了。

纱世示意对方退下，想着小酌一杯之后就该起身，握住了带着热度的瓶颈，往白瓷杯里倒入一口的分量。手上提不起太多力气，就连手腕转动的时候都没了抽刀的凌厉，也没什么不好。

她抬起手，让云中显露的那一轮圆月落进手里的白瓷杯中，仰起头一饮而尽。

月色正好。


End file.
